owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Remember when making a werewolf, you make a mortal as normal, then add the wolf template. *Tribes: Major political factions. *Auspices *Gifts *Character Creation *Character Sheet *Antagonists Players portray the Forsaken, werewolves (who call themselves Uratha in the ancient spirit language known as First Tongue) whose duty is to maintain the balance between the spirit realms and the physical world, policing intrusions of one into the other. Any human with Uratha heritage may undergo the First Change at some time in their life, becoming a werewolf, though what triggers the change is unknown. It is only known that it almost never happens before puberty or after the age of 60. Each character has an Auspice defined by what phase the moon was at during their First Change, and most join a Tribe, or become a Tribeless Ghost Wolf. Unlike traditional fictional werewolves, Uratha may change at any time into various forms between man and wolf, though they do find this easier when the phase of the moon matches their Auspice. Uratha are fierce territorial predators who feel the compulsion to hunt, compounded by an Oath that they swear to do so. Many have trouble containing their aggression, hindering their ability to live normal human lives. Additionally, humans feel this aggression as the Uratha’s connection to his spirit side grows and most humans are repelled by this feeling. Also, every werewolf is in danger to enter Death Rage (Kuruth in the First Tongue). In this state the werewolf is a threat to everything, no matter whether friend or foe, and it did happen, that Uratha consumed their "enemies" while in this state. Uratha also possess an instinctive (if rudimentary) understanding of the First Tongue, the language spoken by their ancestors and spirits. Many Uratha learn to speak the First Tongue fluently. In the broader context of published setting material, the Uratha are a specialized form of were-beast in the World of Darkness and belong to the so-called Changing Breeds (beings part human, part animal and part spirit). Among these beings, the Uratha are not the only shapeshifters or even werewolves, but the breed with the deepest spiritual connection, aside from the Ursara (werebears). There are also other differences to the other Changing Breeds. However in the World of Darkness, the Uratha don't have much contact with the other Changing Breeds and those Breeds mostly avoid the Uratha. 'Society' Uratha can, theoretically, come from any part of human society, which can have a stronger or lower importance after the werewolf’s first change. Some forsake human society completely and others do not. Most Uratha form packs of different sizes to hunt more efficiently and better protect their territory. The smallest packs consist of 3 Uratha and every pack needs a totem (a spirit who bonds with the pack). Also, every Forsaken werewolf who belongs to a Tribe must swear the Oath of the Moon, which (roughly) describes the moral of the Uratha (called Harmony). The phrases of the Oath are: *The Wolf Must Hunt (the Uratha have to fulfill the roles of Father Wolf) *The People do not murder the People (Uratha don’t murder other Uratha) *The Low honor the High, the High respect the Low *Respect your Prey *The Uratha shall cleave to Human (Uratha are forbidden to mate with each other or with wolves and are mandated to reproduce) *Do not eat the flesh of Human or wolf *The herd must not know (the Uratha must be hidden from the humans) 'Biology' The Uratha are physical and spiritual creatures, who can use the energy of the spirits (called Essence) to activate certain supernatural powers (called gifts), supernatural tools (called fetishes), change form or accelerate their healing. Unlike humans, Uratha heal very fast (sometimes in a matter of seconds) and can theoretically regrow limbs and organs (which is accompanied with a great deal of effort). An exception to this rule are wounds caused by silver. These wounds have a resemblance to burns and only heal very slow and with difficulty. The Uratha are immune against normal diseases and most foreign particles are expelled from their bodies very quickly. The metabolism of a Uratha is faster than that of a human and so they have to eat more. What they can eat depends on their personal taste and the form they wear at the moment. Most prefer meat, but a vegetarian diet is also possible (but very difficult). Uratha can only reproduce with humans, but the chance that the child will be a Uratha is very small. Reproduction with wolves is not possible and a mating between two Uratha can results in the birth of a Spirit monster (mating with other Uratha is considered as a serious sin). 'Forms' Every Uratha may change at will into five distinct forms, each with its own benefits and drawbacks (physical abilities, digestive traits, reaction to certain drugs, instincts). The three hybrid forms between human and wolf (just like the usage of clearly supernatural powers) create a certain defense mechanism in normal humans called the Lunacy. Due to the effects of Lunacy, humans will forget or bury their memories in their minds and mechanical means of observation (e.g. cameras) will malfunction. Only humans who are supernatural themselves or have an extremely iron will are immune to this effect. The forms, named in the First Tongue, are: *'Hishu' - human form. A Uratha appears to be a normal, if very fit and healthy, human. An unconscious or dead werewolf returns to this form. This is the form most Uratha are most comfortable with. **'Natural Healing Rate:' 01 Bashing / 01 Turn (03 Seconds), 01 Lethal / 15 min (900 Seconds/300 Turns), 01 Aggravated / 02 Days (48 Hours/ 2,880 Minutes, 172,800 Seconds/ 57,600 Turns). *'Dalu' - near-human form. The Uratha is significantly bigger, hairier and stronger. Ears, teeth and nails are slightly pointed and the face is more angular. Facial hair is noticeable even on females. This form reacts in a similar manner as that of the human form. **+03 Strength, +02 Stamina, +01 Dexterity, +01 Size, +02 Initiative, +02 to Speed, claws do 1 Lethal damage to all targets, bites do 1 Lethal to mortals and 1 Aggravated damage to supers, up to 1/4 of bashing and lethal damage may be soaked through stamina, and -02 to frenzy rolls. **'Natural Healing Rate:' 01 Bashing / 01 Turn (03 Seconds), 01 Lethal / 15 min (900 Seconds/300 Turns), 01 Aggravated / 02 Days (48 Hours/ 2,880 Minutes, 172,800 Seconds/ 57,600 Turns). *'Gauru' - wolf-man or war form. Half-human, half-wolf, the Gauru form of Uratha are generally 8 to 9 feet (2.7 m) tall and much heavier and stronger than any human. In this form a werewolf's blood-lust rises to the surface and is much harder to control. This forms’ reaction towards chemicals is nearly impossible to predict and a Uratha takes this form automatically when he enters Death Rage. **+04 Strength, +03 Stamina, +02 Dexterity, +02 Size, +05 Initiative, +04 to Speed, Armor 01/01, claws do 1 Lethal damage to all targets, bites do 2 Lethal to mortals and 2 Aggravated damage to supers, up to 1/2 of bashing and lethal damage may be soaked through stamina, and -04 to frenzy rolls. **'Natural Healing Rate:' 01 Bashing / 01 Turn (03 Seconds), 01 Lethal / 15 min (900 Seconds/300 Turns), 01 Aggravated / 02 Days (48 Hours/ 2,880 Minutes, 172,800 Seconds/ 57,600 Turns). *'Urshul' - near-wolf form. A Uratha in this form is a huge wolf 3 to 5 feet (1.5 m) high at the shoulder, resembling the extinct dire wolf. This form reacts in a similar manner as the wolf form. **+02 Strength, +02 Stamina, +02 Dexterity, +01 Size, +03 Initiative, +07 to Speed, +03 to Perception, -03 to Manipulation, claws do 1 Lethal damage to all targets, bites do 2 Lethal damage to mortals, and 1 Aggravated damage to supers, up to 1/4 of bashing and lethal damage may be soaked through stamina, and -02 to frenzy rolls. **'Natural Healing Rate:' 01 Bashing / 01 Turn (03 Seconds), 01 Lethal / 15 min (900 Seconds/300 Turns), 01 Aggravated / 02 Days (48 Hours/ 2,880 Minutes, 172,800 Seconds/ 57,600 Turns). *'Urhan' - wolf form. The Uratha is indistinguishable from a normal grey wolf. Depending on the area where the Uratha comes from, respectively which area shaped the majority of his ancestors, this form differs. If there are grey wolves in the area, this form looks similar to these wolves respectively similar to other canines like the African wild dog, dhole, or red wolf (but never like domestic dogs). Some Uratha of Africa and the Near East even developed forms similar in coloration and to a certain extent build of hyenas. **+01 Stamina, +02 Dexterity, -01 Size, +03 Initiative, +05 to Speed, +04 to Perception, claws do 1 Lethal damage to all targets, bites do 1 Lethal damage to all targets. **'Natural Healing Rate:' 01 Bashing / 01 Turn (03 Seconds), 01 Lethal / 15 min (900 Seconds/300 Turns), 01 Aggravated / 02 Days (48 Hours/ 2,880 Minutes, 172,800 Seconds/ 57,600 Turns). Supernatural abilities Besides the physical abilities, which all Uratha possess, they can also have access to a wide range of individual powers called Gifts. These Gifts aren’t inherited and cannot be learned from other Uratha, but are bestowed by spirits as part of a deal. Some Gifts are easier to learn than others, depending on Tribe, Lodge, or Auspice. Others are only open to specific Uratha. The effects of these Gifts are variable, some enhance physical abilities, while others change the form, bestow powers of divination, control the elements etc. The more powerful the Gift, the higher the rank of the Uratha in question among the spirits must be to learn the Gift. Furthermore, the Uratha can, with the help of certain rituals, bind spirits into objects and even tattoos and bestow these objects with supernatural power. These objects are called fetishes and can be used once or multiple times. The power of the fetish depends on the power of the bound spirit. Backstory According to the legend of the Forsaken, the world was once a perfect place called Pangaea—although it is not apparent whether the term refers to a certain place or time. In this world, the barrier between the spirit world and the material world was thin and it was easy to travel from one world into the other. The spirit who watched over the balance between both was Father Wolf, the mightiest warrior of his time. Father Wolf patrolled the barrier between the two worlds and allowed spirits to remain in the spirit world and even form cults around them. But only so long as they did not become as humans are and flesh and spirit remained separated. Many of the powerful spirit lords saw the wisdom in that and followed the rules. However, those who threatened the balance between the worlds were either chased back to their world or were killed outright. Over time Luna, the spirit of the moon, began to travel the world in a body of flesh. She had many suitors but choose only Father Wolf as a mate, due to his strength and power. With him she sired the First Pack (children part human, part wolf, and part spirit), who were the ancestors of all Uratha and assisted their father in his duties. Over time Father Wolf grew weak and was no longer able to fulfill his duties. When his children saw his weakness, they began to rebel against their father and succeeded in killing him and taking his place. As Father Wolf died, the barrier between the worlds became so strong that traveling from one to another was only possible in special places for most beings. The pain over the death of her lover caused Mother Luna to curse all children she had ever borne, so that silver (her sacred metal) is able to kill them. Those Uratha who killed Father Wolf, later swore the Oath of the Moon and promised to fulfill the duties of their father. To those Uratha, Luna gave her Auspices and lifted the curse partly. The Forsaken sought out the Firstborn and later founded the five Tribes of the Forsaken. Besides this main legend, there are other legends in the published material (e.g. Father Wolf had not become weak in general but had been weakened due to the fight with an enemy. Therefore it would not have been necessary to kill Father Wolf). The above story is only the most widespread version, as several modifications only have the basics in common. As the spirits who could attest to the stories mostly don’t communicate with the Uratha, at least not directly. The "truth" is not sure and many myths concerning the origin of the Uratha exist. The published book Blasphemies deals with several possible origins of the Uratha as well as the Uratha who believe in them and provides rules to create myths of origin. <<<< BACK